


Change of A Lifetime

by RagingCycloneZorch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: A talent competition to be exact, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Briff, Broppy - Freeform, Competition, F/M, Friendship, Hidden Talents, Humor, It's NOT a human AU, Popularity, They're actually Trolls here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingCycloneZorch/pseuds/RagingCycloneZorch
Summary: Troll Village High School is a glorious place bursting with fun and adventure. With the announcement of a new talent competition, everyone is excited. Everyone knows exactly who's going to win.But things have a way of making unexpected turns. And with a new discovery, things in TVHS are about to change for the better.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Change of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Introverted_Survivalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Survivalist/gifts).



> I remember you saying you loved Broppy High School AUs, so here you go! Everyone else go read her stories! The way she writes, especially Broppy, is Amazing.
> 
> I really wasn't going to post this until next week, but I just couldn't wait. It won't be as big as my other story, 'The New Reality,' but it'll be considerably longer than my 4 or 5 chapter holiday fics. I'm really excited to be writing this, and I hope you're excited about reading it! Enjoy this intro!
> 
> And keep in mind, this is NOT a Human AU. They're still Trolls, just in a modern world.

Troll Village High School was one of the most popular and diverse high schools in the entire land of Trollstopia. Unlike many of the other schools, TVHS contained all different types of Trolls, rather than just one or two kinds. Pop, Rock, Classical, you name it, and they were there. That included the Trolls of subtribes, too. 

It was located right smack in the center of the map, in the center of Troll Village, the capital of Trollstopia. Trolls came from all around to attend, and had to go through a grueling process to be admitted. Of course, it really wasn’t as bad as some said. The principal was Peppy Blossom, the father of Trollstopia’s sweetheart, Poppy. Both were Pop Trolls, and had hearts of gold, so the process was more to keep the population of Troll Village and the attendance level of TVHS at a manageable degree. 

Everyone loved the school. It had what was called a wonder filled music program, where Trolls were encouraged to not only make music from the genre they were born into, but other genres as well. It was fairly easy, considering the different tribes mingled with each other on a daily basis. Of course, there were always times that it could be a bit difficult, but everything always turned out fine in the end.

There was only one problem with TVHS - the ranking system.

Like many high schools in Trollstopia, the students at TVHS were often separated by popularity, something that just couldn’t be helped. It posed problems at times, ones Poppy Blossom would have fixed, but she always tried to see the cupcakes and rainbows in every situation, and was often oblivious to many of the situations taking place in her beloved school. She, along with her best friends, were among the popular Trolls. 

Second in the school was Poppy’s closest and oldest friend, Barb Osbourne, a Rock Troll. She was often called the ‘Queen of Rock’ by her peers and admirers for her hard rock talent and slaying attitude. 

Then there was Creek Sage, a handsome Pop Troll who also happened to be a master in all things calm. He was the one of Poppy’s friends with whom everyone anticipated she would end up.

The Snack Pack, as everyone called them due to a memorable prom mix-up with another school, was the group of Pop Trolls who were some of the most unique in Trollstopia. They were as close with Poppy as Barb. They were known as some of the best party planners in the school, and were always the go-to Trolls for preparations like that. That was one of the many reasons they were so popular, since everyone knew Trolls of all types  _ loved _ parties and celebrations, especially done over the top like the Snack Pack liked to do.

Hickory Warble was known as the Trollstopian Country Yodeller. He had a talent for just about everything, from singing and playing an instrument to athletics and social relations. He was one of Poppy’s newer friends, but the two of them knew each other inside and out, and often shared inside jokes or morning coffee.

There were even Trolls who, although not among the select few most popular, were treated with a great amount of respect and were considered runner-up second shelf. Those included Darnell Young, the calmest Troll alive and the twin brother of Cooper Young, one of the members of the Snack Pack - Tresillo Colũmbus, one of the most charming Trolls in Trollstopia and one of the  _ only  _ Reggaeton Trolls - and Wani Shon-wen, leader of famed girl group ‘The K-Pop Gang.’

Of course, the ranking system didn’t always affect the fun Trolls could have and took advantage of practically every day. And this particular year, TVHS was having the competition of a lifetime that would allow the Trolls to embrace their personalities and the fun they would have. 

It was a talent competition. Nobody knew who would enter, or who would win, although many anticipated Poppy. She  _ was _ Trollstopia’s sweetheart, after all.

Whoever it was, one thing was clear. TVHS was a glorious place, and it was sure to be a perfectly fair competition. It was a school bursting with fun and adventure. One bursting with surprises. 

But with one surprise, one thing nobody anticipated, everything was about to change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will not be updating this on a regular basis. It's just whenever I can get a new chapter done, so expect updates every couple weeks or so.
> 
> If you have any song requests, let me know! The same goes for if there's a character from The Beat Goes On or Trollstopia you really like. I'll add them in if I find a place. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Trollstopia, Hulu is having a Thanksgiving special (In the US at least, don't know about everywhere else) where you can get it for 60% off for a year, if you're interested.
> 
> Also, Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it today!


End file.
